luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
King Pig
"SORRY I'M LATE EVERYBODY!" ~ King Pig's Catchphrase when charging in King Pig is the main antagonist of the Angry Birds Plush series. However, he has also been portrayed as either a hero, or as a silly character. Being one of the main characters of the channel, King Pig has a lot of screen time, often seen doing something stupid. As a recurring antagonist, he has been shown to commit villainous acts, albeit not as bad as Chef Piggy’s crimes. They mostly revolve around theft or trying to steal the Angry Birds’ eggs. Background King Pig originates from the Angry Birds Series. He is from the classic series, not from the cartoon or the movie. Furthermore, this version of King Pig is LuigiFan's own alternate version of the character. Appearance King Pig is a large green pig head with a crown on his head and a silly look on his face. His crown is the only evidence that he is royalty, being passed down his family for generations. The crown has blue and red crystals within. Personality Although he's the ruler of the pigs, King Pig can be seen as one of the silliest characters to date. Whether it be annoying Chef Piggy or plotting to steal the eggs from his enemies, the birds, he deems is childish personality, but in the most fun way possible. However, he does throw some temper tantrums sometimes, even pouting when something doesn't go his way. Despite his bratty personality, he does do some good deeds. An example of this is when he and the pigs made a temporary truce with the Angry Birds and defeated the Purple Bird, who betrayed the Angry Birds. He is a worthy opponent to fight though! Episode Appearances * Angry Birds Plush * Angry Birds Go * Angry Birds Bosses * Super Plush Mario: Morton vs. King Pig * Cooking ala Chef Piggy: Scrambled Yoshis Quotes "What happened? Where's my freakin' cake? ... SOMEBODY ATE IT!!" ~In the short of LuigiFan00001: Happy Birthday. "I feel like I ate 5 million piles of cheese." ''~ in the season 1 finale of Angry Birds Bosses before a brainwashed Mighty Eagle fights the birds. ''"This is the best day ever! Now I have two consciousnesses!" "LET'S EAT!" "I LOVE THIS DRINK!" "What the cheeseballs is going on here?!" "'''The Narrator: One day, the King Pig was bored as usual,"' "I'm so bored! There's nothing here to do today!" ~ at the start of each episode'' "A sand alligator?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" ~ When Red Bird tells him about sand alligators on the beach "YOU MUST BE LEONARD!!" ~ When he first sees Leonard "I see you came back with your little arms and your little legs! GO HOME, LEONARD!! YOU NEVER BE THE KING!" "'*'Hee hee! I'm having fun! I'm having fun! Are you having fun piggies?" ~ Playing in the Pool "Eggcellent!" Trivia * In recent episodes of Angry Birds Plush, there's a new running gag; where King Pig holds a grudge against Leonard whenever he arrives, in which case his voice and attitude changes, sounding similar to Mr. Clipboard from Foodfight, until Leonard leaves. * This is to represent LuigiFan’s dislike seeing how King Pig didn’t appear in the Angry Birds Movie at all. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Angry Birds Plush Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Silly Characters Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Pigs Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Leaders Category:Running Gags Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Guest Stars